


Tadaima, Okaeri

by HikariMat



Series: Post-WCI Reunion [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 1132, First Time, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Whole Cake Island, Reunion, ZoSan Day, sanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/HikariMat
Summary: After the events of Whole Cake the rest of the crew arrived at Wano, but Zoro didn’t seem very happy with the return of a certain blond…





	Tadaima, Okaeri

**Author's Note:**

> The reunion I wanted to see (Oda is a coward).
> 
> Celebrating 1132 the ZoSan day sz
> 
> As usual, thanks to BruceChickinson ♡

At last, the forced marriage was prevented. Sanji was finally free from his abusive family and a psychopathic bride who had planned his death and would only harm his mental health. Thanks to his crew, he was able to return to Sunny to his real family and after a few days sailing, they had arrived in Wano to meet up with the rest of the strawhats.

Nami contacted Usopp via den den mushi when they were about to come and fortunately, by some incredible miracle, the others had not yet got into trouble. The redhead didn’t even believe it, the troublemaker was indeed always the captain.

Hours later, late in the afternoon, the ship landed on the island’s coast.

Franky, Robin, and Usopp were standing close to where the ship had landed. Franky had tears in his eyes and was crying loudly, both for the return of Sanji and the rest of the crew to safety, and for seeing the ship again and mostly unharmed. Usopp waved both arms in the air, showing a huge, warm smile. Robin was all elegant, waving a discreet smile on her lips, a beautiful smile that made Sanji fall in love again with the goddess. He was finally home.

Zoro was there too, with his arms crossed, farther away from the others, with his usual non-friendly face. Not that he was relevant.

Sanji jumped on the shore and at the same second Usopp and Franky jumped on him in a very tight and prolonged hug. As soon as Luffy and Chopper saw the scene, they too jumped from the ship and joined the hug saying it was unfair to steal the blond just for them, Sanji couldn’t feel more at home. As Franky's tears began to soak his shirt, the blond man began to curse those four, to debate and distribute not too strong kicks until he was free and with his personal space back. He whirled over to Robin, knelt on the floor, took her delicate hand, and laid a gentle chivalrous kiss, which was matched by a charming giggle.

— I missed you so much, mademoiselle.

— Welcome back, cook-san. — Hearts formed in the blond’s eyes, that exuberant woman was so wonderful, oh Robin-chwan!

Zoro was the only one not to approach. He didn’t show happiness with Sanji's return, his face expressing an indifference without comparison. After much courting the lady, Sanji turned his attention to him. The two of them stared at each other for a few seconds, their stares firm and no change in expression, until Zoro grunted, turned around and simply walked with his arms crossed towards the ship, soon disappearing from the blond man’s sight who tried to pretend not to be affected, but his expression became defeated. He heard Nami yell at Zoro from inside the ship, but didn’t hear his voice answering, only the redhead's voice cursing him again and silence once more.

— Zoro was the one worrying the most ‘bout you! — Luffy said as he put an arm around the blond's neck, realizing that he had been saddened by Zoro's cold shoulder. The little man ruffled Sanji's hair and put the straw hat on him.

— That idiot marimo. — He held the brim of Luffy’s hat, lowering it a little and hiding his eye. He blushed, trying not to show that he’d been so affected by the knowledge that the marimo was worried about him, he would never have imagined that Zoro would show any kind of concern about him. — He's not sincere at all ...

— You and Zoro really are close!

— N-no we're certainly not! — He shouted. He couldn’t even disguise what he was really feeling.

— Shishishi.

— Shut up, Captain. — He put the straw hat on Luffy's face and walked away. He looked for his cigarettes, desperately needing nicotine to relax and make that strange shame and feelings he had long ago suppressed go away.

— Sanji-kun! I'll help you finish preparations for the party. Come back here soon! — Nami ordered from the top of the ship and Sanji didn’t think twice before going with his tail between his legs to obey one of his goddesses.

It was already past midnight. Almost everyone had fallen somewhere on the ship, exhausted after so much partying. The remaining trio was gathered in the kitchen. Nami and Robin were sitting on the couch, drinking coffee and talking about things Sanji could not hear from where he was standing, but his perverted mind associated that all the drinks they had might have affected their minds a little and made them say perverted things and intimate secrets to each other. He had a completely perverted smile on his lips, his face lightly flushed just by imagining their talk. Fortunately, he was sober because someone had to clean up the mess at the end of the party and it was always him. He had avoided alcoholic drinks to stay awake, his drug was his cigarette, and that was enough.

Speaking of alcohol, the detestable marimo did not even come down to the party that night. Zoro stayed in the crow’s nest all the time and hadn’t even eaten since Sanji had returned. It was more than obvious that he tried to make himself look tough and Sanji wouldn’t be the one to give in and go after him, as if. That stupid idiot could die of hunger!

— Sanji-kun, we're going to bed. — He heard Nami's wonderful voice slightly altered. He turned to her, showing a huge passionate smile and heart-shaped eyes.

— Good evening, Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, my beloved goddesses. — He blew several kisses to the two of them, receiving a roll of redhead's eyes and a gentle smile from Robin before they left for the girl’s room.

— Well, let's finish this and go to sleep as well! — He lifted his shirt’s sleeves and went back to doing the dishes. Without realizing it, before finally putting his hand in the foam and water, he put a pot of rice on the stove and set the fire on. As he finished the dishes, he also finished the cigarette that was on the corner of his mouth, gnawing gently a few times without getting out of his mouth because his hands were wet. He left everything drying and dried his hands.

He lit another cigarette, inhaling the smoke deeply and releasing it upwards, feeling an absurd pleasure with the sensations it provided to his body. He turned off the rice on the stove, seasoned it, and allowed it to cool for a few minutes as he stared at the stock of drinks, picking up one of the best, leaving it on the table. He turned his attention back to the rice, picking it up with his hands and manipulating perfectly forming onigiri until the rice was finished.

He looked at the set of sake and onigiri on the table, practically freezing in place as he realized the pathetic thing he was doing.

— Am I some kind of idiot? — He said to himself, letting out a long, defeated sigh. He had finished it all before they even started to have something to begin with, and now he wanted to be friends with the man? Wanted him to care? Wanted to have something beyond friendship? — It's just my duty as a cook on the ship...That's it... It's not lie I care about that idiot, but I cannot let him die of hunger, especially considering how much he exaggerates in trainings. He, more than anyone, needs to replenish the body's nutrients and not lose muscle mass... — He continued his monologue, trying to believe the ridiculous excuse that he had made up so he could go see Zoro. In his mind, he realized that thinking of Zoro training and his exaggerated muscle mass made him excited, but completely ignored the ridiculous thought.

Convinced it was only his duty, Sanji left with the basket full of onigiri on one hand and the sake in the other hand. He climbed into the crow's nest, coming in and already encountering Zoro moaning loudly, wearing only pants and covered in sweat. He held an absurd weight for a human, shaking it while counting an even more absurd number, and, for some reason, Sanji was sure that was not the first repetition he was doing. The expression on his dark-skinned face was more serious than usual and he looked more annoyed than normal, it made him look better than normal too and the entire combination made him sexier than normal and Sanji was damned for thinking such idiocy.

— Hey... — He tried to start a conversation without insults, no fighting, just friendly.

— 939... — Zoro practically howled each number as he swayed that weight which not even he himself should know how much weighed.

Sanji didn’t say anything else, he knew he shouldn’t disturb him. Zoro's focus always enchanted him, he loved to watch him training or simply meditating with his swords, it was as if the marimo was talking to the metal objects. He set the basket on the bench, sitting a little further from the object, unconsciously leaving a good space for Zoro to sit beside him.

— 967... — He heard Zoro's hoarse voice again, realizing that he was more exhausted than he let on, knowing for sure that he had been doing it all night.

That was an interesting sight. The muscles of the dark-skinned body’s every inch contracting, his breath racing, his chest expanding, sweat dripping, his eyes focused, and a slight volume on his pants that didn’t go unnoticed by the blond who damned himself for licking his lips as he laid eyes on it. Zoro was so erotic in every way and Sanji couldn’t even pretend he wasn’t desiring him. He bit his lower lip sensuously, thinking of so many things he could do with that body... He looked up into the other's face, realizing that he too was watching him and their eyes met. Zoro swerved instantly, and a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. That was the opening for the blond.

— Marim-

— 999...1000! — He practically shouted the last numbers, preventing the blond from continuing, he knew where that was going. — AHHH, I'M WHACKED! — He dropped the enormous weight on the floor and threw himself on the bench next to Sanji, completely stretched and spacious, even making the blond move away a little. He really was exhausted.

— Hmm...That’s what you get for being an idiot marimo and forcing yourself beyond your limit. — He scolded the idiot who really looked about have a heart attack at any moment.

— Oh! Kokku! You here? — He pretended that he hadn’t noticed Sanji until then, leaving the blond even more pissed off.

— YOU LITTLE-!!! Whatever! Since you are an antisocial marimo, Nami-san told me to bring leftovers from the party for you, eat if you feel hungry. — He lied terribly, without even looking at the man, or else his sexual desires would return. He got up, making motion to leave. — I'll be going then...

— I've never heard of onigiri being party leftovers... — He said with his mouth full, already devouring Sanji's wonderful food since before he even offered it, with a much happier and more friendly expression than before, clearly enjoying it. He would never admit it, but he was missing the blond's food as fuck, without any doubt it was the best.

— You're already eating!

— Hm? — He looked at Sanji with a confused expression. He opened the sake bottle and took a long gulp, getting even happier and smiling, drinking was the best thing in the world.

Without realizing it, Sanji sat down again and looked back at Zoro, admiring him. A smile came to his lips too, gratified that his food was appreciated even by a neanderthal like him. He sighed passionately, placing his hand in front of his eyes and wondering what the hell he was doing with his life. Just to be around Zoro already made his heart beat faster and that sucked.

He leaned back on the bench, looked up, took another cigarette, and lit it. He inhaled and blew the smoke up, watching it until it became heart-shaped, what a shitty idiot in love.

Zoro finished eating. He drank the last sip of sake and left it all together in a corner of the bank, away from them. He grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from his body, knowing that it might be displeasing to the blond who was usually quite prissy with that kind of thing. As much as the silence between the two was comfortable, there were many things to be said at that moment, so both of them were kinda awkward and not knowing exactly how to act.

He sat down next to him again, not so rudely spread out this time. He took several deep breaths, looked around as if he was making sure they were really alone, but he was really just embarrassed. There had been something choking in his throat since he learned that Sanji had gone to another island to marry. They had an unfinished story, Zoro still hoped they would work it out, but Sanji was getting married... Maybe he was married already.

— Hey... — he called in a low voice, almost failing. He cursed himself mentally, not even recognizing himself. Since when did Roronoa Zoro's voice fail?

— Hm ~? — He practically hummed.

— D-did you really get married? — He felt his face warm up, and he had to be too much of a man not to look away. He wanted to show Sanji that he was not kidding and wanted a serious response.

— Oh... — Sanji straightened, sitting upright and fixed his gaze on Zoro's face, or rather on Zoro's adorably flushed face. "So beautiful. " He thought. His heart accelerated. He knew the marimo cared, but that was the confirmation he needed. — No, Zoro, I didn’t get married. — He swallowed the end of the cigarette and crumpled it to erase it and avoid marks on Franky's precious wood. — I cannot marry twice. — He smiled prettily, knowing that Zoro would understand his hint.

— Y-you idiot! I don’t even know what you're talking about! — He pretended not to understand, even though he understood perfectly what the blond was referring to. To imply that they were married, even if it was clearly just a joke, was too much for his sanity.

Zoro's whole body warmed. He wanted to curse Sanji with all the ugly names he knew. His heart quickened, the heat he felt was far higher than the one he felt for many hours training and that damn lovely smile of the blond was only making things worse. He never thought he would have the feeling that his heart would explode. Damn bastard who played with his feelings that way, Zoro wanted to chop him in little pieces.

— Damn... — Zoro couldn’t resist. There were many mixed feelings he was not used to dealing with, he wanted to get rid of them all and end Sanji once and for all. He took advantage of the blond's low guard, closed his eyes, and approached quickly, sealing his lips in an innocent kiss and as fast as he came, he pushed away. He turned his face, trying to pretend nothing had happened, but the attempt to put an end to the sensations made everything intensify even more.

Sanji, who was smiling in love distractedly looking at Zoro, delighted with his reactions, almost let that act pass by. He thought he was dreaming or delirious, he never imagined that one day Zoro would kiss him again, but just by looking at how he was acting he knew it had really happened. All the reactions that were going on with Zoro began to happen to the blond as well, and the two were acting like two ridiculous idiots in love for a few minutes, trying to catch their breath with heartbeats completely out of control.

— O-okaeri, kokku ... — Zoro whispered as his heart calmed down. He knew he had acted like a complete idiot when he saw Sanji being held by four other men, not jealous of them per se, probably insecurity and fear of the blond having returned married. There was a discreet smile on the corner of his mouth.

— Tadaima, marimo-kun. — He smiled back. He came closer to Zoro, holding his face and touching his cheeks fondly. His face was warm and slightly flushed, making him look even more handsome. How could he deny that he was in love with that man? How could he not feel at home with such a wonderful reception? He ran his fingers over his thin lips, wanting to kiss them more and more, and Zoro kissed his fingers, causing him to lose all control and fly over him. — You are so cute!

— SHUT UP, IDIOT! COME OFF OF ME! — He cursed loudly that blond idiot who clung to his body, but his hands didn’t move an inch to remove him, although if Zoro really wanted Sanji to move away, with a simple move he could easily make him.

— Zooooro!

— Shut up...

— Zoooooooro!

— I said shut up...

— Zoooooooooooooro!

— ...What...?

— Hehe... — He didn’t answer, just looked up and sealed their lips again, this time in a long, intense kiss, being received very well by the lips of the green-haired man. He felt Zoro's hand grip the back of his neck, trying to take control of the kiss and ended up giving in completely to him.

Their tongues disputed space, saliva dripped from the corner of their mouths, and as the act intensified, low, restrained moans could be heard escaping the two. The bodies reacted and rubbed against each other, Sanji's nimble hands touched Zoro's exposed chest, finally getting to do it, after years of wanting to.

Sanji pushed away, looking for air. He looked at Zoro's face, seeing that he was also very breathless and with the tip of his tongue out of his mouth, as always very lovely. He bent down a little, rubbing their tongues once more, watching the other man close his eyes again, then pulled away after sucking the tip of his tongue. He heard Zoro's grunt and laughed softly.

— Oe...Just exactly how many days has it been since you last bathed? — He asked as he emerged from the larger body, returning to sit normally as if nothing had happened.

— You fucker! Does it matter? Why did you stop at the best part? — He snarled, not even realizing that he was being more sincere than usual.

— Answer me!

— Tsc. Six... — He rolled his eyes, annoyed.

— Fuck... Do you want to have your first time in the tub that everyone uses or would you rather leave if for tomorrow on a motel ashore? — He spoke as if it was the most ordinary thing.

— I want to slice you! ERO-KOKKU! — He held the blond by the collar of his shirt, lifting him from the bench.

— Calm down, calm down... — He placed his hands over Zoro's and tightened them, soothing him and making him release him. He pulled both hands to his lips and kissed them one at a time, looking into Zoro's eye. — I want to do it...

— You have two hands...

— With you...

— S-SHUT UP!

— Don’t be such a tsundere.

— I’m not.

— Ne, ne, Zooooroooo~. — He pulled him by the wrist, making him sit on his lap, then hugged his waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. — I know why you're acting like this.

— I have no idea what you're talking about. — He debated for two seconds, until he felt comfortable in the blond’s lap, not to mention that he felt something else on his lap as well. He put both arms around the blond's shoulders and relaxed.

— I was an idiot that time.

— I already told you I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about. — His fingers curled around the blond strands at the nape of his neck, beginning to fondle Sanji, which made him shiver.

— Fuck ...You know... — he moaned softly with the touch of hot fingers on his nape, feeling his whole body react to it. He hated how easy he melted in Zoro's hands. He took a deep breath before continuing with his apology. — After two years apart from each other, when we met again and you pulled me into a corner and kissed me, I was a complete asshole with you. — He sighed angrily. He hated being sincere in that way and having to apologize, especially to the marimo.

— Ah, that ... — He gave Sanji room to continue, as if he wanted to hear more apologies.

— Yeah, that shit... — He rolled his eyes. He tightened his hold on Zoro's waist, lowered his hands to his buttocks, and gave them a tight hold, making him shiver in his arms. He heard a groan next to a moan in his ear and smiled contentedly. — I was traumatized by men wanting to devour me alive and confused you with them... So, I acted like a piece of shit.

— I know. You turned okama, I saw your clothes.

— I AM NOT AN OKAMA! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WHAT CLOTHES??? — He flipped, thinking his secret was out.

— Why don’t you wear one of those clothes for me sometime? — His voice sounded sincere, he didn’t seem to be mocking him.

— What? Marimo ...You ...? — He was surprised. He expected laughter and eternal jokes, not a sincere and fetishist request from him.

— They must look sexy on you...I want to see ...

— Ah... — He hugged the green-haired man warmly, feeling welcomed by the person he least imagined. He knew he had discovered a taste that people would normally find strange and would judge him for having it, but Zoro was different, he didn’t care, that made him perfect.

Zoro trailed his finger from the blond's neck to his chin, realizing by the reaction he’d had that he was sensitive. He cupped his chin, lifting his face a little and sealed their lips in several quick kisses. Sanji closed his eyes, just enjoying those simple and loving touches, while Zoro watched the blush on the blond's cheeks expand to his ears.

They both remembered perfectly the first kiss they shared. A stolen kiss, not very thought through, something that just happened. After Zoro almost died in Kuma's hands and Sanji blamed himself for not saving him. Sanji kissed him when Zoro told the truth, that he did it so the blond would stop being an idiot, so that he began to give more value to his own life and began to see his own dream was as important as Zoro ‘s dream of becoming the best swordsman. The blond kissed him with the excuse to make him shut up, but he already had feelings for Zoro for a long time.

Sanji never believed he could be bisexual. He had never even been attracted to men before, and he was completely in love with all women, loved the female body, idolized every feature of all women. His heterosexuality lasted until he met the marimo.

Zoro came into his life like a hurricane. When they first met, he already found him attractive. The way he pursued his dream, the way he was stubborn and faithful, there were so many qualities about him, one of the most attractive was the fact he butted heads with Sanji and it was the first time he saw someone his age as an equal. Zoro was also one of the reasons he joined Luffy in the first place.

Love at first sight existed and that love Sanji felt was a proof of this, however, it was not comparable with the feeling that was developed with their coexistence.

As for Zoro...Well, if the blond ever asked him when he started to love him, he would probably get a "I don’t know." in response. And it would be an honest answer. Zoro really didn’t know, it just happened. When he noticed, he already loved Sanji. He had no hope of ever getting with the blond, basically Sanji had "straight" tattooed on his forehead and that was annoying. One day the blond kissed him and he realized how stupid he had been all along.

After the first kiss, many others came, mostly initiated by Zoro, but immediately matched by Sanji. They tried to make up for lost time. They had plans, lots of plans. They wanted each other like never before. The timing was not the best, Zoro was completely hurt, by medical recommendations he shouldn’t even move, they still touched intensely and kissed. Even so, they never went all the way, they didn’t have time for it. Besides the marimo being seriously injured, there were always a lot of people around and when they thought that everything was going to work out, they were separated for two years.

When they met again, two years later, Sanji was traumatized and Zoro, after being practically rejected, never tried to kiss him again.

— Oe! — Zoro called, waking the blond from his daydreaming. — Stop abusing my ass!

— I'm not doing anything, Marimo-kun. — He smiled innocently and continued to massage Zoro's buttocks. He licked his lips, leaving a more intense squeeze on the best quality piece of meat.

— Ahh... — He closed his eyes and moaned hotly, biting his bottom lip and wanting to kill himself for giving in so easy. — I'm r-really gonna slice you!

— What a delicious moan... — He licked his lips and stole a kiss from the other’s lips.

— Shut up!

— So... — He tried to change the subject, or they would stay on it forever. — You haven’t answered my question yet.

— What question?

— Let's make love in the tub or tomorrow at a motel?

— You only think about that? Tsc. — He tried to pretend he was not interested. Sanji released his buttocks, returning with one hand to the front of the body, while the other held Zoro. He reached down his chest and touched Zoro's pants with the tips of his thin fingers, making sure of something he was already sure of.

— Your head down there is thinking about it, too.

— Ero-k-kokku... — Zoro groaned sly, causing Sanji to paralyze. A drop of blood trickled down the blond's nose, being promptly cleaned by the green-haired man, that perverted jerk with no limits! — Control yourself!

— I can’t take it anymore. — He hugged the other man, hiding his face in the curve of his neck, filling it with kisses and light nibbles. The volume on his pants seemed to have doubled in size and was nudging his ass enough to make him feel uncomfortable and extremely excited about the situation.

— Okay... Let's go to the tub... — He spoke very low, just enough for Sanji to hear.

— With pleasure! — And that damn smile came again. The smile that Zoro was completely in love with and made his heart race even faster. That fucking pervert. All right, it was worth it, seeing Sanji excited like that was actually charming.

The blond basically dragged him into the bathroom and locked them inside. The kisses were intense and wet, the bodies were invested against each other, both trying to dominate the situation every moment, until one gave in. The desire was practically palpable and the moans, quite loud.

Foreplay didn’t last much; their desire was intense and they needed to satiate it as soon as possible. Sanji sucked every bit of the other’s dark-skinned body, leaving marks that would prevent Zoro from training without clothes the next day. He became timid and even a bit clumsy in a specific part because he was not yet accustomed to contact with another penis, even if it was not the first time he did that on Zoro, he still didn’t know how to touch it properly. After many requests and insistence, he was granted permission to prepare Zoro and dedicated himself more to it. The man squirmed as the blond introduced his fingers on him, groaning and cursing without being able to contain himself. His gaze was loaded with desire, only encouraging the blond to continue. It was his first time, Sanji did not want him to dislike it, he only wanted the marimo to feel pure pleasure... He knew that the pain was inevitable, but details, details.

When positions reversed, Zoro demonstrated that fighting with a sword in his mouth had made him develop a wonderful oral ability, making the blond have an orgasm much faster than expected. They caressed each other again as they kissed, Zoro manipulating the blond's cock with one hand as he dominated him. They came out of the tub, realizing that the temperature was getting hotter than they could handle without passing out or something and they were back on making out on their feet.

It was not long before Sanji’s cock stiffened again and Sanji fought back for control. He turned the other man, leaning his chest against the wall and stood behind him. His cock brushing between his buttocks as his mouth devoured the back of his neck.

— Can I put it in? — He asked in a hoarse, loaded voice. He gripped Zoro's hip and pulled him against his body, feeling his cock slip down the slippery ass cheeks wet from the water.

An answer would never come out of Zoro's lips, Sanji knew that very well. He waited for some cursing and even that failed to come. He felt a callused hand grip his own and put it on his hard cock. His back was slightly bent and his butt steep, a move Sanji thought was completely unconscious.

— Zoro? — He tried to get his attention, even if his desire was to push deep inside the marimo. The hand began to pay attention to his cock, massaging it as he pressed it with his palm. He licked the sweaty back of his neck, feeling a slight salty taste that he didn’t dislike. The licks continued to the three earrings, sucking them and playing with them with his tongue.

— S-shut up...— Zoro pressed his forehead against the wall and punched the wood with his fist. His breathing was racing and he tried to control the groans so as not to wake the whole crew, but Sanji's teasing was driving him out of his mind. He was insanely horny, with an absurd urge to be taken, and that damn blond was delaying, why couldn’t he just put it in already?

— Is everything okay? — He still didn’t quite understand what was happening, he wasn’t doing it to tease him or anything.

— Yeah...Just... — He looked back, seeing Sanji's flushed face. He knew he was even redder than that jerk, and that couldn’t be more embarrassing. — Hurry up...

— Oh... — Finally, he understood when he saw Zoro's face completely flushed, even his ears were red. He felt guilty for taking so long and apologized mentally. He never imagined that the marimo was so in the mood.

So, he stopped holding back and did what he should have been doing for a long time. He claimed Zoro, taking him to himself, marking him with his love, delighting in his pleasured moans. Their moans were very loud and they didn’t try to hide the intense pleasure they felt in that act.

The promises of love were not spoken aloud, but existed in their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. sz


End file.
